ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Engobe
Un engobe es una suspensión de partículas de arcilla en agua,Dictionary Of Ceramics. Arthur Dodd & David Murfin. 3rd edition. The Institute Of Minerals1994. o bien de los componentes que conforman una pasta cerámica, que tenga el mismo coeficiente de dilatación de la pasta o arcilla sobre la que se aplica. Esta mezcla de partículas con agua se aplica a la superficie de la pieza de arcilla para formar una capa o revestimiento, a menudo bruñida antes de la cocción en estado de cuero, o bizcochada.. También se usa como término general para cualquier suspensión, como una papilla.a fine-particle clay mixture with water that can be applied to the surface of a clay body to form a layer or coating, often burnished before firing. Also used as a general term for any suspension, as a slurry (Kingrey & Vandiver 1986) Introducción [[Archivo:Camino de Albalate (Vasija de cerámica vidriada, con escamas de barbotina).JPG |thumb|120 px|Vasija de cerámica vidriada, con escamas de barbotina -s. III- (Yacimiento del Camino de Albalate, Calanda).]] Bajo esta definición se pueden incluir varios términos similares, como: Atole, Engalba, revoque, barbotina, lechada, cola de arcilla, papilla, crema de arcilla. Puede tener color de origen natural, o bien añadiendo óxidos y pigmentos, se aplican sobre una pieza en estado de cuero, o bizcochada (en el caso de estar correctamente formulado). Los colores de los engobes se puede acentuar con la aplicación de un vidriado sobre su superficie. Un engobe tiene que estar adecuado a la temperatura propia de la arcilla, en el caso de que sobrepase dicha temperatura, por poner un ejemplo, arcilla roja, de baja, a 1280°C, constituye a esta temperatura, generalmente un esmalte en si mismo, en este caso café con leche. A groso modo la composición de un engobe se da por: # material arcilloso # cristal cerámico o esmalte transparente para lograr la adherencia (10% +/). Por ejemplo a un engobe para alta temperatura se le confiere la fusibilidad adecuada añadiendo un poco de feldespato (engobe semivítreo). # Colorante. Normalmente un defloculante, tal como el silicato de sodio, se añade a la suspensión para dispersar las partículas y, por tanto, permitir un mayor contenido de sólidos. La adición del defloculante permite que el contenido de agua sea mínimo, lo que reduce la cantidad de encogimiento al realizar las piezas en moldes. La mezcla puede ser a mano o más generalmente en un blunger. Si el engobe se cuartea, puede deberse a que se aplicó sobre la pieza ya un poco seca, o en capa demasiado gruesa; también pasa eso con arcillas muy plásticas. El tema está en ajustar el encogimiento de la arcilla y el de la pasta. Para eso hay que agregar antiplásticos como el cuarzo o feldespato(10 a 30%). También es útil agregar un porcentaje de una frita o fundente (10-15%)el engobe se adhiere mejor y se acentúan los colores de los óxidos Engobes. Función del engobe #''Decoración.'' #''Impermeabilizar.'' #''Homogeneizar y cubrir la superficie del soporte.'' Tipos #Engobe, no contiene más del 10% de fundente añadido, es simplemente el barro con agua. #Esmaltinas, o engobes vitrificados (vitreous slip), es un material intermedio entre un engobe y un esmalte. Lo logras agregándole a un engobe un 30 0 50% más de esmalte transparente.Engobes - pigmentos - óxidos #Esmalte de arcilla, contiene un % más elevado, sobre el 50%. Ejemplo típico es el 50 % de cenizas y arcilla Determinación de la densidad de un engobe, pasta o esmalte. El método de Bernard Leach, consiste en una sencilla varilla, con un lastre en la punta. Esta flota en los líquidos y dependiendo de la densidad especifica de cada liquido, lo hace en mayor o menor medida, determinando así la densidad, una vez tomada la muestra, con una marca pues para siempre.Nota:No confundir con el concepto de fluidez, del vidriado, en la fusión. Para sacar la densidad se realiza de la siguiente manera: Herramienta: bascula y una probeta de 100 ml. #paso 1. se pesa la probeta #paso 2. a la probeta se le ponen 100 ml. de esmalte y se pesa #paso 3. al resultado del paso 2 le restas el peso de la probeta (paso 1) #paso 4. al resultado del paso 3 lo divides entre 100 (partes de esmalte) El resultado es la densidad.densidad del esmalte Estudio de color según el transparente empleado , y en la base uno plúmbico]] Fórmula de la base del engobe:La paleta engobada del foro sílice 5 % feldespato 10 % arcilla blanca 40% carbonato de calcio 20% Los porcentajes de óxidos colorantes para cada muestra (según número): nº1: arena rutilo 10% nº2: titanio 8%, Fe 5% nº3: Cr 0.25% nº4: CuO 2% nº5: CoO 2% CuO 4% nº6: Fe 7% Engobe para bizcocho * Ball clay 50 % Working with Clay. Autor Susan Peterson. pág. 86 * Talco 20 * carbonato cálcico 10 * Feldespato 10 * Sílice 10 Para elaborar un engobe, lo básico para no tener demasiados problemas, es partir de una barbutina del mismo barro usado, al que se le añade el color en forma de óxidos, sales, pigmentos, etc. Siempre que lo pongas con la pieza húmeda, para que la pieza y el engobe sequen por igual. El problema que nos presenta este método general, es cuando la pasta usada tiene de por si color, en este caso, si queremos unos colores limpios, hay que formular un engobe con un índice de expansión similar, partiendo de una arcilla blanca o bien de una formula general (casi un esmalte), como la que se presenta en la imagen, está formulado según el estado de la pieza.engobe de porcelana El circonio es para opacificar así que se puede sustituir por estaño o cualquier opacificante. ,Nota: Estado de la `pieza humeda (h), seca (s) ó bizcochada (b) Coloración de los engobes Porcentajes de óxidos para los engobes: #Azules... óxido de cobalto, 1 a 4 %; carbonato de cobalto,1 a 6 %. #Turquesa... óxido de cobalto 2%, más óxido de zinc 3 %. #Verdes.. óxido de cobre, 1 a 3 %; carbonato de cobre, 1 a 5 %; óxido de cromo, 1 a 3 %. #Amarillo... óxido de hierro 2 %. #Rojos... óxido de hierro 7 a 10%. #Pardos... óxido de manganeso 3 a 7 %; carbonato de manganeso 3 a 10 % #Negros... Se mezclan varios óxidos: óxido de hierro 7 %, óxido de manganeso 4 %, óxido de cobalto 2 %, óxido de cromo 1 %. Los verdes de cobre sólo se ven cuando se les aplica encima un esmalte. Engobes de Alta temperatura Receta de Vince Pitelka all-temperature slip formula #EPK 34 #Ball Clay 20 #Potash Feldspar 27 #Silica 19 Total 100 Añadir: Zircopax 8 Véase * , recopilación del foro de Manises. * barbotina * Engobes Salados * engalba * Pasta Egipcia como engobe Fuente Enlace externo #Engobes de gres. Dante Alberro. #Óxidos y engobes a 1170°C https://sites.google.com/site/oxidosyengobesa1170o/ Dante Alberro Categoría:Engobes Categoría:Esmaltes Categoría:Arcillas